Recent mobile terminals are equipped with various functions in addition to basic voice communication function. Particularly, the mobile terminals support packet services including high speed data and multimedia communications as well as conventional circuit services. The mobile terminal should register itself with an available network for acquiring packet services from the network.
Typically, a mobile terminal automatically registers with the network, upon turning on, for packet services and releases the registration when it turns off. Accordingly, the mobile terminal maintains the registration status even when the packet services are not used, resulting in waste of resources. Particularly when a plurality of mobile terminals are registered with the same network, the network experiences excessive processing load, resulting in degradation of service qualities.